The Tragic Proposition
by Graecus and Graeca
Summary: Carter and Sadie are not on very good terms with the gods right now, but they're given a chance to survive. They have to take care of the gods' other problem. The Greeks. Carter and Sadie are given a task in which no one has ever come close to suceeding. Killing Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peoples Graecus, aka xDrone, and Graeca aka, Tantaliya. My bro and I decided we'd change the name and write ff together, so we'll tell you whose it is at the beginning of each. This is both of ours now so... Oh! This takes place before the serpent' shadow, and after, TLO, HoO never happened.**

**xDrone: This is my first book, so no flames.**

**Tantaliya: This however is NOT my first book. And I'm STILL not open to flames. So keep it down.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing included in this ff except for possible OC's and the plot line.**

**SADIE'S PoV**

Hullo again. Sadie here. Back to tell you a little more about how Carter and I, were sentenced to kill or be killed. We were in the library poring over scrolls, when Bast shows up and leaps onto the table. But of course, this is normal behavior for the cat goddess, "Sadie, Carter..." she says shaking her head, muscles tensed, "You're in danger. What happened with babi and Nekhbet, will happen again 100 times over."

Carter and i just sat there shocked to hear that our fight with babi and Nekhbet was going to happen again and again and again. I looked at bast and said "You're kidding right."

"Sadie how many times have I joked around with you?"

I looked at carter for support, but his head was back in our mess of scrolls. Bast put her hand on my head, "We...took a vote. And, there have been many concerns about what's going on in New York."

Carter looked up finally, " New York. And their...other problems?"

Bast nodded before reaching over to clasp our heads, "I am to fetch you."

I blinked and all of a sudden, I realized we were in the egyptian throne room, Ra sat sound asleep on his throne, mumbling, "Weasel cookies..." every now and then.

Horus came to stand in front of us, his face grave, "Thank you, Bast. I can take it from here."

Bast nods and backs away respectfully, head bowed.

Horus turns back to us, with a smile I can tell is forced, "The gods are very upset at the moment. They're not sure Ra is a fit king. So, I'm going to help you. The 'New York problem'. " his eyes met mine and then Carter's, "It's about Greeks."

From her position in the back of the room bast stiffened, letting out a low hiss at the apparently offensive word.

"What do you mean its about the Greeks?" Carter wondered. Yup that's Carter to state the obvious question.

"What I mean is that we Egyptians noticed that there has been a disturbance in their world. All leading back to one of their heroes. A Greek. Named Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: xDrone and Tantaliya here . Thanks for all the reviews guys ! The first reviewers for this ff were...**

Mythomagic- Champion

aNONYMOUS

Guest

**xDrone: Thanks for the support!**

**Tantaliya: Yep, always open to positive feedback.**

**PERCY'S PoV**

My hands clamp down on the pen in my pocket. For some reason I just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen today. Which if you're a half-blood (like me) you learn to listen to your instincts.

I packed everything I needed for camp half-blood, which is really just my pen that turns into a celestial bronze sword, named riptide ,and a couple of pairs of clothes and I was off.

I got Argus to pick me up this summer, it would be faster, and or safer to anything else I could do. As I made my way down the apartment building's steps, my eyes latched onto two kids.

A blonde girl with reddish purple streaks in her hair walks down the street with a boy a few years older than her , close to my age. 16. And suspicious. The boy is looking around for someone, I can tell. The girl is a little bit more discreet. And it's both of them combined that throws me off.

My grip on anaklusmos tightens. My eyes roam looking for Argus, I find the car a little ways away towards the two kids. I suck in my breath and head that way.

**CARTER'S PoV**

A boy about a year or two older than me, walked down the street his eyes trained on us. I turned to Sadie, "Do you see...?"

"That hot bloke stalking us? Yes, I do." she nods calmly.

I ignored the hot part and went on, "Do you think that's him?"

"I don't see how. There are millions of people in New York. Then again I don't see why not."

His eyes are still following us, as he crosses the street, and gets into a cab. I don't realize Sadie went after him until she's screaming into the window, "HEY!"

**SADIE'S PoV**

I really don't no why I decided to go shout into that cab. I just...did, "HEY!" I screamed.

The guy inside the cab looked startled and reached his hand into his pocket, his whole body tensed. Knife, maybe? He didn't roll down the window so I shouted again, "Hey! I need to ask you something!"

He sighed and opened it just enough for me to hear him, "Wha- er, yes?"

I rolled my eyes at his stutter, "I'm looking for a bloke named Percy Jackson. Someone's asked me to find him."

"Who?"

"Why? Is he in a gang? And if you really need to know thanagodaskedmetofindhim." I said quickly.

"What?"

Then, the driver stuck his head back over the seat and looked at me. I gasped despite my self. He had EYES. All over him! On his cheeks and neck, and arm! WTD?

I gaped at him as he looked me over with three of them, "You getting in or what?"

The black haired guy whipped his head around to the driver not the least bit fazed by the extra eyes.

It was obvious that he didn't want me to get in. SO of course I did. I climbed and held my back straight, wondering what I would tell Carter. I decided on 'nothing'.

But of course he has to stroll, ( more like frantically sprint) up yelling "SADIE!"

I breathe in deep, "Yes brother dear?" I keep my eye on the guy in the back when I say it looking for the confusion I always see when I call Carter my brother. But I don't see it. Instead I see him relax a little. Weirdo.

Carter just stares at me. Finally I say, "Carter, just get in."

His eyes latch on the guy with millions of them who I'm sitting next to in the front, His hand automatically begins to reach for and draw his _khopesh_ out of the Duat. Almost imperceptibly I shake my head. Not yet. I want to see where this goes.

Carefully Carter puts his hand down and climbs into the car.

_**LATER **_

I get out of the cab. And immediately I'm faced with A giant golden dragon, who by the way, does not look like it likes me very much. I open my mouth in a scream as the dragon mirrors me and I get ready for the sting of flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**A's/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! About not continuing the story for so long. It's just that we haven't had any internet access, and even right now, we're just mooching off what the neighbors have.**

**Graeca: My apologies to all of you loyal fans. And please read my Maximum Ride cross with PJO too.**

**Graecus: Well, I've been having girl problems lately and I'm gonna figure them-**

**Graeca: NOBODY CARES!**

**Graecus: *Sob, sob***

**Sadie's POV**

Before I know it, the boy we'd followed had jumped in front of me and was guarding me with a shield and sword. Where he got them, I have no bloody idea. And like the idiot he is, Carter snatches his sword out of the Duat and runs up to the dragon, screaming ridiculous taunts.

Sighing, I do the same and summon my staff and wand. I'm not _that_ helpless. AS for the bloke with the jillion eyes, I saw hide nor hair of him. And frankly, I didn't care.

Jeez this bugger was persistent. I rushed around the boy guarding me and got ready for the next burst of flame, but the dragon was no longer interested. I geuss it had just noticed the boy with the curved sword rushing at it. It aimed and fired, still running towards it I lifted my wand and shouted, "Sa-per!"

The light blue hieroglyphs for 'Miss' danced in front of my face. Immediately the dragon's head swivels a bit and incinerates the ground instead of Carter. Slowing a little I take a deep breath and shout out one of my favorites, Burn.

"A'max!"Might as well fight fire with fire right? Right.

The fire hits a chink on the inside of the dragons eye. I geuss it hit a part of its brain, because the dragon falls down, and begins to jerk, you know like its having a seizure. The thing was still fighting though because it began shooting fire every which way. I hit the ground an ducked. Glad I did too cause it almost took my head off.

The dark haired boy shouts, "Stop!" but not at the dragon. At _me_.

"What the...?" He's defending the dragon that just tried to _kill us all_?

The boy crouches to avoid the fire the dragon is emitting, he puts a fist on his raised knee, and one on the ground, in a knight like position. Suddenly the air feels thicker, and the sky above me darkens. As I look up, I realize it's not a cloud, it's a giant blob of water. The boy raises his head and the water blob crashes onto the golden dragon.

The green eyed boy, looks up and stands, dusting his jeans. He looks at me, and is about to say something when an anguished voice cries, "NOOOOOO! PERCY! _WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

The hot dark haired bloke, Percy, lowers his head and sighs, then points at me and Carter, "Don't look at me. It was them."

I shoot up and glare at him, "What do you mean it was _'them'_. It was trying to kill-"

Carter interrupts in a very grave tone, "You're Percy? Percy Jackson?"

Immediately all the people on the hill tense. The boy who had just yelled at Percy reaches behind him, for what I'm guessing is a weapon. A blonde girl who I hadn't noticed, takes a dagger out of a sheath her arm. And a _horse dude _behind her crosses his arms.

"Um. Well. This is akward." I say. But per the usual everyone ignored me. Percy raises his eyebrows at Carter, "What's it to you?"

Carter starts to get all cat shifty eyed, like he does before he lies, luckily he caught himself before they noticed, "I was hiding from some monsters, when I heard your name."

No one relaxes, and now everyone begins to eye me too. Something I did not like. Because you know, it was three kids. With swords. And a Horse Dude.

The blonde girl lowers her sword a bit, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

I pretty much snap then, "I don't knooooow! Some bloke with a million eyes told me to get in te cab and I listened! I can't be smart all the time!"

"Sadie." Carter says quietly, "Calm down."

"I would calm down if I were you."

"Come with me." The horse bloke said.

I had a bad feeling about this, but regardless I followed. Because I'm Sadie—and I follow strangers.


End file.
